Walk In The Rain
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: DONE:AU, After Battle City: Mai's gone and Joey left everyone and moved, 12 years later Joey's a drug dealer in chicago what happens when an old friend drags him back to the past he fears? Nothing is as it was...
1. Default Chapter

Walk In The Rain  
  
AN: I had this idea while listening to a song from Cowboy beep bop and got a great idea for a fic! I own nothing as you all should know by now XP and this song is by sum one Oo; yesh love my IQ love it ' lol any way back to the fic and less of me being a moron. SUM flashbacks are messy and erm not alll the same as said on the anime.. and also I made a few up ^^'  
  
^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^  
  
Walk In The Rain  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I don't feel a thing  
  
And I stopped remembering  
  
The days are just like moments turned to hours  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I tall blonde man leaned against a wall outside a shady looking bar a pair of shades over his eyes as he puffed out smoke from his cigarette. His dirty blonde bangs hung limply over the shades and framed the sides of his face down to his chin. The back of his hair was down past his shoulders but seemed to be limp from lack of caring or tiding up.  
  
The man wore dark jeans and a long black T-shirt covered by a tattered looking green jacket. On his feet were beat up sneakers that looked like they had seen better days, which they had. The tall man smirked to himself and watched the smoke twirl around in the tainted light of the street lamp.  
  
Joey Wheeler once a young and full of life teenager had aged into a man of 28 bitter and twisted ripped of all innocence he had once had in his life leaned on the cold brick wall. He had seen so much in his young life and had changed so much no one would ever recognise him.  
  
After what Marik had done to Mai he had lost all hope in everything, he had loved her that was true he wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side but that was never going to be possible thanks to Marik. After Battle City he had given his deck to Yugi and told him to always remember him.  
  
With that said Joey Wheeler left his old life behind and moved to Chicago. Joey looked into the night sky and sighed he had given up feeling or remembering the past it only brought more hurt to him. Just then a guy came out the bar and turned to him.  
  
"Oi Wheeler" The man called.  
  
The man had short slick black hair and also wore shades, he was wearing a black suit and looked like he had just come out of a business meeting. He marched over to the blonde and leaned against the wall looking at the younger man.  
  
"That's da name dun't wear it out" Joey smirked and pushed his glasses down his nose to peer over at the man.  
  
"I hear yas got some cheap stuff.. If you know what I mean?"  
  
"Ah yep you heard right" Joey stood up and put his hand in his jacket pocket.  
  
"The good shit for only $100 can't go wrong ne?" He pulled out a small bag with what looked like to the untrained eye to be sugar.  
  
"You're the cheapest I been to kid, here" The man handed Joey a handful of cash and took the small bag of whatever drug it was.  
  
Joey counted his money before slipping it into his jeans pocket and watched the man go back into the bar with his new purchase. With both hands in his pocket he walked along the street with only the street lamps dim glow to keep him company. He stubbed out his cigarette on a near by wall before he crossed the road.  
  
Joey had been dealing drugs over a week now he didn't care if the morons who took it died or not it was their fault for taking it. He himself sold it but would never take it, as much as he hated life he would never take the chance of taking any of those horrid substances.  
  
He absently moved his wrist into the light and watched how the light made his scars turn a brownish colour. Not even suicide was his answer and that only succeeded in making him darker and colder. He smiled when he walked over to a small diner, and saw the welcoming glow of the neon sign that said 'TINA'S'  
  
It was his regular hang out after he had managed to sell some of his 'goods' the owner was a good friend and often helped him out of situation when it came to the cops. The door swung open and made its normal yelp where it was in need of being fixed.  
  
The room was dimly lit and the smell of smoke and perfumes mingled and attacked the nose of anyone who came into the diner. Joey had gotten used to it and now it smelt welcoming like he was meant to be here, like it was a home.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Came a hyper female voice as he sat down at one of the stoles at the counter.  
  
"Hey Teen" Joey nodded at the woman.  
  
She was a very attractive woman considering her age was creeping up on her, she was now 45 and didn't look a day over 30. Her long black hair was tied into a messy bun and her healthy tan shown under the pink and blue neon lights of the bar signs above her. She kept her figure well but never flaunted it as she wore a simple dress each night.  
  
"And how are you my duck?" She asked him and slid him a beer on the house.  
  
"Ah same old same old and yourself mom?" He chuckled when she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I DO feel like I'm your mother my duckling since your always in here!" She sighed and smiled at the boy.  
  
"You know you love me" He flashed her his famous grin and took his shades off and put them in his pocket.  
  
"That's why I let you have beers on the house when I know you can pay me for well over 50" Tina giggled a little and went to serve another customer.  
  
He smiled and watched her blush at some mans comments on how sexy she was and how young she looked. He felt someone sit by him and he frowned a little when he heard them address him by his full name.  
  
"What?" Joey never turned around but he recognised that voice somewhere.  
  
From a time when he was youthful and the world wasn't waying down on his shoulders, when only hanging out with friends and duelling were important in his life. A time when he was a teenager, when he was innocent and naïve.  
  
"Just look at me you moron"  
  
"Ya know I could blow five different hole in yas if I wanted ta-" He was cut off when he turned and saw a familiar person.  
  
"KAIBA?" Joey said and almost fell off his chair.  
  
"What in the hell are yas doing 'ere?" Joey blinked and looked at the teen.  
  
It wasn't Seto Kaiba but Mokuba Kaiba. Joey wasn't sure what shocked him more, the fact that Mokuba was here in this god-forsaken state or how much he had grown. Mokuba had long black hair that was tied into a neat braid and his eyes looked troubled. The boy was pale and wore what looked like black eyeliner, he had bruises and cuts all up his pale arms. The boy wore a black hoody and baggy black jeans with a few silver chains hanging from them.  
  
"Mokuba? Is that REALLY you?" Joey was still in shock.  
  
"Yes" The boy sighed.  
  
"I came here to find you, you HAVE to come home" Mokuba looked at him sadly.  
  
"Why the fuck should I?" the blonde said and sipped at his beer.  
  
"Things really went to hell when you left"  
  
"Oh really?" He snorted.  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
"JOEY! You left your friends there! Do you have any idea what happened?" The boy said outraged.  
  
"They WERE my friends WERE"  
  
"Joey stop being such a bastard and hear me out!" The black haired boy hissed.  
  
"How old are you and your already cussin'?"  
  
"I'm 18 thank you very much"  
  
Joey looked at his drink not wanting to see the fiery gaze that Mokuba held in his once innocent and respectful eyes. All of what Mokuba had been was gone and that hurt Joey to see that the small boy he had often had small play fights with had turned out like this. The cuts up his arms were enough evidence that the once bouncy ten-year-old had grown up and grown messed up at that.  
  
"Things changed so much" He said sadly.  
  
"Tell me what happened ta everyone please?" Joey didn't know why he cared but he fooled himself by saying over and over 'I dun't give a fuck!'  
  
"Anzu dropped out of dancing school and ended up being a hooker just to be with a man every night since her father raped her she needed to feel like she was worth something. And now she's pregnant and the babies due in December"  
  
Joey said nothing and carried on drinking in silence.  
  
"Ryou Bakura went insane and was submitted to an insane asylum a few years ago and no one knows if he's still alive or not but his father killed himself with a gun not long after due to everyone blaming him" Mokuba sighed a little and saw Joey was in thought.  
  
"Bakura" Joey hissed out.  
  
"Yeah he got the better of Ryou."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"My brother got depressed and work got to much for him, he jumped off the top of Kaiba corp and left everything to my new step father.." The word 'step father' was spat out and the teen tried not to cry.  
  
"SETO KILLED HIMSELF? When?" Joey asked in pure shock now.  
  
"Two years ago a little while after Ryou was deemed insane and sent to the nut house"  
  
"And what about Tris? And Yug? And the others?" Joey asked now looking at the gothic boy sat in front of him.  
  
"Yugi's dead. After you left he got depressed and started to ignore everything and one. Yami tried to snap him out of it but Yugi broke the puzzle and chucked it in the ocean, with no one to help him he took the wrong path and got into a gang, he played Russian rulet and his number came up"  
  
"Shit" Joey hissed trying to keep his emotions in check as hard as it was.  
  
"Tristan was put under arrest for man slaughter, he killed the person who made Yugi play that damned game, He's in the slammer for another 6 years"  
  
"We never told you before cus no one could find you"  
  
"I didn't want to be found that's why" Joey glared at Mokuba.  
  
"And now you come and tell me all this shit in hopes of me coming home? Fuck that!"  
  
"Wait! You haven't heard about a few of the others yet!"  
  
"Maybe I don't care?" Joey stood up.  
  
"Not even about Serenity? Or Duke?"  
  
"Serenity.." Joey looked down sadly and sat down.  
  
"Fine ya got me on dat"  
  
"Duke married Serenity they were fairly happy for a few years till Serenity kept having miscarriage after miscarriage, Duke left her and moved somewhere no one knows where, and now your sister re married a violent and abusive man who beats her"  
  
"WHO? I'll fucking blow holes in the bastard!"  
  
"Joey calm down!" Mokuba put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Last time I heard Ryuzaki and Haga were on the case"  
  
"Waaaaaaait.. Ryuzaki and Haga?? The same morons me and Yug kicked asses of in both Battle City AND DK?" Joey blinked.  
  
"Their undercover cops"  
  
"Well that's flamin' great" Joey mumbled.  
  
Mokuba sighed and shifted about on his seat a little and looked around the room at all the people giving him dirty looks for the way he dressed. He was a goth and that was frowned upon in places like this. The older man looked at the boy he had known for so long.  
  
"Why did you come here to get me? It seems theres nothing left for me back home"  
  
"Joey we need you back! Me, Serenity, Tristan and Anzu.. The ones that are still alive.. Even Ryou! You know that Ryou loved you didn't you?" Mokuba said turning back to face him, his eyes full of hope and need.  
  
"He did?"  
  
A nod  
  
"I dun't know.. I'll have ta think about that.. Any way where are you stayin'?" Joey asked lighting another cigarette and taking a long drag of it.  
  
"In a crappy fucking motel up town" The gothic teen said while admiring his black painted nails.  
  
"Well lets get yer stuff and ya can come crash at mine. It's the least I can do since you have a shiter life then I do"  
  
"Thanks Wheeler"  
  
"One thing.. DUN'T call me 'Wheeler' ya sound too much like Seto when yas do an' I dun't fancy chattin' ta a dead guy ok?" Joey stood and waved to Tina.  
  
"See yas duckling!"  
  
"Oh ok.."  
  
~~ More To Come ~~  
  
Hope yas all liked it ^.^ 


	2. Chap2

Walk In The Rain  
  
AN: WOW 2 reviews! -.-' why do I even bother ne? ah well thanks to those who red and reviewed ^^'  
  
Chap2  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mother used to say  
  
if you want, you'll find a way  
  
Bet mother never danced through fire shower  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Joey rolled his eyes when he saw the newest vandalism on his door in blue spray paint it read 'DEAD MAN SITTING' despite that he lived in a relatively quite place compared to the other apartments. He opened the door and chucked Mokuba's things on the brown and torn up sofa. Mokuba raised an eyebrow as he walked in and closed the door as he saw knife gashes in the walls.  
  
"Oh dun't mind that this was a place a murder took place that's why I got it so cheap good ne?" Joey smirked and plopped down on his arm chair feet over the edge.  
  
"Well it's 'different'" Mokuba blinked and sat on the end of the sofa.  
  
"Ya well it ain't no Mansion ala Kaiba that's fer sure but this is were I been livin' an' it good enough fer a bum like me" He snorted.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you Wheeler" Mokuba cast his eyes down.  
  
Mokuba looked up when he felt a strong pair of hands grab him and push him over to the wall and slammed him against it. The teen was shaking all over from fear of the intense glare Joey was giving him. Last time Mokuba had seen his eyes they were soft and friendly and full of trouble making games but now, they were dead.  
  
The once bright brown eyes were now full of spite and hate for the world around him. It was like Joey had seen every crime in his life from rape to murder and every image had been trapped in his gaze to inflict on others who looked too closely into his eyes.  
  
"DUN'T call me WHEELER" He growled out.  
  
"I-I'm sorry -J-Joey!" Mokuba cried out in pain.  
  
"Good boy" Joey let go of him and watched the black dressed boy slip down the wall.  
  
"Geez you become some sort of asshole you know" Mokuba stated and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
Joey snorted and jumped back into his chair feet up and lighting yet another cigarette. Mokuba leaned against the wall and hugged his knees to his chest. As bad as what Joey was being it was nothing like the vile abuse he suffered at home. All the punches and kicks and stabs to the back all the trips to the hospital. This new Joey was still a saint compared to his stepfather or rather 'FOSTER' father.  
  
"Mokuba kiddo, ya gotta be a bastard too get anywhere in life and I know that now. This is da way I am now" Joey puffed out smoke making the younger Kaiba cough.  
  
There was a loud banging noise at the door that made Joey jump to his feet and draw his gun from what was a hidden holster. Mokuba gaped at the man as he got into a stance and aimed the gun at the door. Joey glanced over to Mokuba as he heard yells coming from the other side of the door.  
  
"Kiddo this may be bad hit the fucking dirt and pray that whatever fucking god's up there will save yer ass" Joey said.  
  
Mokuba nodded and ducked behind the sofa. The bangs got louder till the door splintered and was kicked down letting three men one of which Joey had sold his goods to a little while before he had meet up with Mokuba this night.  
  
"Wheeler you fucking asshole!" The man with black hair hissed.  
  
"I'm gunna kill you"  
  
"Geee being threatened death and it's only 11.15 PM? My ain't I da popular one?" He chuckled and held his gun steady.  
  
"Yer out numbered" One of the other men said with his gun raised.  
  
"And you bozo's are out smarted" Joey pulled out another gun from his other side and aimed them at two of the men.  
  
"I think not mut"  
  
Joey's eyes widened as a flash back hit him  
  
~'~  
  
"That's it grovel in the dirt like the dog you are Wheeler, you'll never be more then a seconded rate duellist compared to someone like Me"  
  
"That's enough Kaiba!"  
  
"Stay out of this Yug.. He's just a jerk.."  
  
"That's rich coming from a MUT"  
  
~'~  
  
A loud noise shook Joey from his flash back, he turned his head a little to see a gun shot hole in the wall just behind him.  
  
"Oh sorry we didn't mean to wake you up outta fairy land" The man snickered.  
  
"Alright! That DOES it! ya can shot my house ta bits! Smash my door down! But you won't get away for callin' me a mut! NO ONE calls me a mut!" Joey hissed and opened fire on the brown haired man.  
  
The guy yelled in pain as the bullet hit him in the leg. The other two glared and started to fire at Joey, Joey ducked and jumped behind his chair and watched the bullets fly through the top of the chair sending stuffing and springs everywhere. He winced when one scraped his arm and he yelped out a little.  
  
Joey then jumped up and fired both guns grinning to himself when he shot the brown haired man in the chest watching him sink to the floor and not move. Mokuba was horrified as he peeked around the corner of the sofa only to be seen by a red headed man.  
  
"Get 'ere kid" He grabbed Mokuba by the braid and yanked him up.  
  
"OW HAY!" Mokuba whined.  
  
The shots stopped as Joey looked over to Mokuba as he was held by the big boned red head. He sneered at the black haired man known as Kuro.  
  
"You fucking low life! Using a CHILD as a shield now?"  
  
"Give up and we won't hurt this little shit" Kuro glared back at him and held a gun to Mokuba's head.  
  
Joey put his guns by his side and looked over to Mokuba. The teen wasn't one to be pushed around by brainless morons like the one that held him tightly. He sunk his teeth into the mans arm and smirked when the man let go and yelped.  
  
"NOW JOEY!" Mokuba yelled and rolled along the floor sitting up on his hunches next to the blonde.  
  
"Catch" Joey chucked a gun at the teen who caught it and aimed it at the man who was still in pain.  
  
"Not so out numbered now are we?" Joey winked with a smirk.  
  
"We'll fucking get you Wheeler! No one sells us down the river! Your fucking shit killed our boss!" Kuro yelled as he dropped his gun and ran out the door along with his partner.  
  
Joey laughed and picked up the forgotten guns and checked how many bullets they had left and snorted with distaste when he saw both were out. He put bullets back in them and closed them up.  
  
"I can't believe they came here unprepared" He sighed.  
  
"I can't believe you killed a man" Mokuba stated and stood up walking over the dead mans body.  
  
"They were going ta kill you and me so who cares?" The blonde said and kicked the body out the way.  
  
"Where did you learn how to use a gun?" was the teen's next question.  
  
"When yas live 'ere its more important then reading or wrigtin' and I'm a fast leaner Kiddo, and here" Joey chucked him a gun at Mokuba who caught it..  
  
"You'll need this, summit tells me those jackasses are gunna be back and this means we have ta move it" The blonde walked into his bedroom and started to pack a few things by grabbing whatever was of use to him in a small suitcase.  
  
"You sell drugs don't you?" Mokuba asked at last.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You sell death to people?"  
  
"I sell them what they want it ain't my problem that they die" came the cold reply.  
  
"I should kill you myself" Mokuba said shakily and held the gun up at Joey.  
  
"Why dun't ya? It my fault about all the lives I fucked up when I left Domino, if it wasn't fer me they'd all be alive and well" Joey stood up and walked closer to Mokuba.  
  
"Kill me" He said dryly.  
  
"Come on Kiddo, ya ain't a man till yas kill another man"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
Mokuba was shaking all over and crying a little. It was true all this pain could have been avoided if Joey had staid in Domino, it was this man who had forced the life in which he hated so much on him. Mokuba had every right to kill Joey and should have.  
  
"I- I C- can't" Mokuba trembled and dropped the gun.  
  
"That's what I thought.. Now shut the fuck up and get ready ta leave  
  
~ More To Come ~ 


	3. Chap3

^.^ Heres chap 3 my friends ^_^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
  
Is it right or is it wrong  
  
and is it here that I belong  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was raining making the streets slick and wet and filled with puddles, Mokuba hopped over one only to be splashed by a passing car. Joey had to smile at Mokuba's reaction of giving the driver the finger. If Seto were still alive Mokuba would never have dared to do such a thing.  
  
At that thought another flash back hit him.  
  
-*-  
  
"Hehehe Mokuba! That fairy turned you into a girl!"  
  
"Great, can she make you smart?  
  
-*-  
  
He sighed and shook his head following Mokuba across the street and the two walked along neither saying any thing both thinking things over about the past and the present and what a bleak future was in store for the two. They had both changed and neither could believe it.  
  
Mokuba sighed and hugged himself as the rain poured down and made him shiver, Joey smiled gently but Mokuba didn't see. Secretly Joey was glad Mokuba had found him he did miss his old life but still feared returning to it and it seemed Mokuba missed him too.  
  
"TAXI!" Joey yelled and had a taxi hurtle to a stop.  
  
"Where to?" The driver asked as he watched Mokuba jump in the seat after putting his stuff in the back.  
  
"Down town" Joey said and sat in and slammed the door.  
  
"Yer da boss"  
  
The drive again was silent other then the noise of the driver ranting about how the city never slept or even rested it's eyes. He almost crashed into a few things along the way making Mokuba cling to the seat for dear life, he glanced over to Joey and saw the man wasn't the least bit bothered.  
  
Joey held his head in pain as another flash back washed over his mind, why was this happening to him? Why? It seemed to have only started when Mokuba had reminded him of all his friends, all the people he had betrayed. Maybe he was being selfish? Maybe he should go back?  
  
He knew he had to when the flash back took over his mind.  
  
-*-  
  
"Joey I know your in there!!! Joey.. You're my friend.."  
  
"We're with ya bro!"  
  
"You can do it Joey kick his but back to the stoneage!"  
  
"Thank you Joey.. This is the. nicest thing any one has ever done.. For me"  
  
-*-  
  
He winced when the last voice left his mind. He had lost site of everything when he lost Mai and now he had lost everyone. The people he would have left would never be the same again but then again he'd never be the same either. Broken dreams and shattered lives.  
  
The rain beat against the window and he saw for the first time in ages his reflection. It looked hurt and lost beyond the powers of finding. His eyes changed so much his face showed lines of age and the stress of the life he now led.  
  
He choked back a small cry when his reflection faded and one of his old self appeared, bright eyes met with cold ones as the rain washed the image away and brought a new one. One of everyone he knew from Anzu to Mako, from Yugi to Ryuzaki. Everyone that had been in his old life.  
  
Soon darkness over come him and his mind faded away.  
  
Mokuba smiled as he saw Joey fall asleep and was amazed at himself, he had seen a man being killed and yet it didn't phase him any more. Maybe after all the horror he had been through had made nothing in this world able to hurt him. After all he had seen Ryou dragged away, seen his own brother kill himself and such other unspeakable events.  
  
And so much worse. Him and Joey were more alike then ever now both had their fair share of bad points and goods but at least Joey had been able to run away from his problems unlike Mokuba. Mokuba had been damned to live in this hell and watch Joey make his own.  
  
The rain tapped on the window and made Mokuba glance out the window and into the night sky. He let a tear run down his face. 'Oh Seto I wish you were alive, I'm bringing Joey home now and things would have been better.' He sighed and he too fell asleep.  
  
Next thing either knew the car had stopped and the driver was beeping his horn in an attempt to wake the two in the back. Joey's eyes opened slowly and he shook Mokuba awake even when he didn't want to. The kid looked so happy in sleep untouched and innocent once again.  
  
"Come on kiddo we're here"  
  
"Uh.ok.." Mokuba brushed the sleep aside from his eyes.  
  
"That'll be $50 mac" The driver held his hand out and was glad to see Joey even handed him a tip.  
  
"Yeah thanks"  
  
Both unloaded their things and stood in the still rushing rains of the night as bitter and cold as it was it didn't match either boys feelings. Joey dragged his feet along the streets as his long green jacket swished along as he walked. Mokuba dragged his stuff along and followed the blonde.  
  
"So we ARE going back to Domino?" He asked with a fearful hope in his voice.  
  
"Might as well, I need a place ta run and well seems like a good place now" Joey smirked.  
  
"But dun't think fer a second I is gunna stay in that shit hole, this is my home and this is where I belong now" The last part was said more to himself then to the child.  
  
Did he really belong here? With all the killing and violence? Or did he need to go back to Domino to prove to himself that he was missing the home he never wanted to leave in the first place? With a shrug he led Mokuba to a small motel.  
  
Mokuba sat down on one of the chairs and dripped water from his long spiky black bangs as Joey tried to con the lady at the desk into giving him a cheap first class room. The black haired teen noticed that Joey had definitely become a man it seemed every woman found him sexy and tried to flirt with him.  
  
Instead of the bumbling teen he once knew Joey was a smart and sophisticated young man who knew how to take care of himself and how to deal with the stabbing pains life would always bring. Mokuba wished he was more like Joey, he was still weak and hurt himself.  
  
"See ol' Joey still got da charm" Joey winked at the boy and dangled a first class room key in front of his eyes.  
  
"Yep still the modest one!" Both chuckled a little and made their way to their room.  
  
The room wasn't all that great but it was liveable. It had two beds and a TV and some of the other basics such as a shower. Mokuba grinned and put his stuff down.  
  
"I am SO having a shower! I smell worse then Haga's attitude!" The teen giggled a little and went into the bathroom.  
  
Joey smirked and shook his head, even if Mokuba had grown up and lost almost all his innocence he still showed child like feathers that made Joey feel more at home. He remembered a time when they were all care free other then a few dark times like at DK and in BC.  
  
He heard the water going and a small almost feminine voice singing to a song, a song he remembered from a time when he was younger it was from a band he used to like.  
  
"I can't feel this any more don't turn your back on me I won't be ignored!" Mokuba sang to himself happily.  
  
The door to the shower opened a little and Joey crept over to watch the teen. Mokuba's long black hair made him look like a very pretty girl. He never had, had much of a males figure and looked a little more feminine then most men he knew.  
  
Joey hadn't been with a man or woman in a long time and he did miss the feel of skin on skin. He thought about how cute Mokuba was even if the cuts and marks married his arms and back he still looked inviting.  
  
Joey sighed and watched the boy turn the water off and reach for a towel. Joey sat back down on his bed and pretended to look out the window as the teen walked in with his hair dripping everywhere.  
  
"How did you find me?" He asked.  
  
"Isis"  
  
"Ah" Joey should have realised that woman had, had something to do with this.  
  
"I would never have been able to find you if not for her" Mokuba sat by Joey and tried to dry his hair off.  
  
The blonde was getting needy all the thoughts of what he missed when he had been with another were clouding his own judgement and he pinned the shocked and a little scared teen down onto the bed. Mokuba eeped when Joey leaned down and kissed him running his hand along his body.  
  
The black haired boy leaned over and grabbed the item he was looking for, Joey deepened the kiss only to hear a 'CLICK' next to his head. He pulled back and saw the glare Mokuba was aiming at him and also noticed the boy was holding a gun to his head.  
  
"I WILL kill you Joey" Mokuba hissed.  
  
"You won't" The blonde snorted and sat up.  
  
"Despite popular belief I am NOT a play thing!" the boy let tears slip down his face as he glared and held the gun steady.  
  
"I'm sorry ok?" Joey bit back.  
  
"That's what my so called foster father said after he got drunk and stole my virginity! Then after he raped me night after night after night till I was on the edge" Mokuba gritted his teeth together as painful memories hit him.  
  
"I'm nothing to that man other then a sex toy! I ran away to find you so you could help me! But now that I see it maybe I was safer just running away and leaving you for dead in this hell of your own making!" He shook all over and let the tears run freely.  
  
"MOKUBA! I swear if I had known I would NEVER have done such a thing!" Joey said genuinely for the first time that he had been with Mokuba.  
  
Joey grabbed the gun from the sobbing boy and chucked it over to the other bed and pulled the child into a hug. Even if Mokuba was 18 he was still so torn up and he was like a betrayed child in Joey's eyes. Joey sighed and let the boy cry harder into his shoulder.  
  
"I swear I'll make that bastard pay" The once lucky duellist vowed and rocked the child back and forth calming him.  
  
"Thank you.. Joey"  
  
"Hey it's ok kid me and you we like partners now" He smiled weakly.  
  
"Just dun't point that fucking gun at me again" He smirked as he managed to get a muffled chuckle out of the teen.  
  
A little later that night Joey sat on his bed in his boxers and smoked one of the few things that kept his cool, a cigarette and gazed out the window. The rain had stopped a little and let the moonlight come in and make his skin glow in an out of character angelic glow.  
  
This time tomorrow they would be in Domino the place it all started and in a lot of his friends cases the place where it had ended. He was going to save the ones he could before all that remained of the once dedicated group were all gone like a faded memory.  
  
He lay down on the cheap sheets of the bed and let himself fall into a deep sleep, a sleep of dreams that danced around like the painful flashbacks. The ones plagued his mind once again like they did when he first left Domino and swore never to return as long as he lived.  
  
-*-  
  
"Mai I'm sorry I lied ta you"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That dream.. When I said you weren't in it.. I lied.. You were! Mai your one of my friends please remember me"  
  
"I-I.. I remember.. JOEY!"  
  
"You remember me!"  
  
-*-  
  
Images of Mai and the last time they had spoke to one another flashed through his mind and then his mind past back to other duels and times in his life.  
  
~More to come~  
  
PLZ RnR ^.^ 


	4. Chap4

Walk In The Rain  
  
AN: Ge ppl seem SO interested in this fic T.T' thanks to those who HAVE been RnRing ^.^ enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I don't hear a sound Silent faces in the ground The quiet screams, but I refused to listen ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Joey was awaken by Mokuba's smiling face as he looked down at him, his black hair framing his face. Joey sat up and groaned he had one of the worse headaches ever. He saw that Mokuba was already dressed and putting his own gun into his pocket.  
  
"Mornin' Joey" He grinned.  
  
"Oh morning.. Damn what a night.. Dreams. I hate them" He sighed.  
  
"I like dreams, their my escape they take me back to good times" Mokuba said in an airy tone.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I dream any more" He mumbled and started to pull on his jeans and hunt for his T-shirt.  
  
"Think Joey in a few hours we'll be back in Domino! Oh that reminds me.. What we planning on taking?"  
  
A sly grin made it's way to Joey's face.  
  
..  
  
"JOEY I can't believe we hijacked a car!" Mokuba said laughing as he leaned out the window his hair flying around his head.  
  
"Hey it was easy!" Joey grinned and put his shades on.  
  
So what if he was going to be caught? Maybe he didn't plan on living much longer when he went back to the hell that seemed to have taken place of Domino. But he really didn't care this was going to be easy, the person had left the keys in the car and Joey had always held a certain knowable of how to brake into a car.  
  
The car was red and it was a topless sports car a type of car both himself and Tristan had wanted to own when they could get the money together. Joey speed up on the open highway and caused Mokuba to burst into more laughter as his hair moved around in the wind.  
  
He turned the radio on and heard a song came on that really suited the mood and he turned it up full blast. He started to sing along to it, Mokuba smiled and saw that a bit of the old Joey was coming back and this was a welcomed thing indeed.  
  
"Like frankey said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life! My heart is like an open highway!" Joey sang his heart out as they speed forward.  
  
"Not long now Joey" the teen said and leaned back in his seat enjoying the warmth of the daytime sun.  
  
Joey carried on the song and in his mind he had another flashback this time a welcome and happy one. The words of the song went more then well with each moving image of his mind.  
  
~-~  
  
"Tristan? I thought-"  
  
"Hey you didn't think I'd let you do this on your own did you? Come on and show that dino dork what your made of!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
More flashes  
  
"WHAT? My Serpent knight dragons attack was bounced back? HOW?"  
  
"Oh I get it!! the red one blocked for the green!"  
  
'It's always been the same, Tristan's always been there for me. what a true friend..'  
  
~-~  
  
'This songs for you Tris.'  
  
A little later when the sun was a little lower in the sky and the oranges and purples bounced around the sky making it look like a dream. A cool breeze ruffled both boys hair and cooled them down as they came closer to a city.  
  
Buildings reared up high and mighty and made Joey's heart sink a little as he recognised a tall once proud building that used to be Kaiba Corp. The thought of Kaiba jumping off the top and falling to his death made him shudder he glanced to Mokuba who shivered and paled at the thought of being so close to where the man who made his life hell was waiting for him.  
  
"Dun't worry Mokuba if that bastard goes to touch you pump the wanker full of led got it?" He said turning back to see where he was going.  
  
"Yeah I got it, thanks Joey. You have always been like another brother to me, and now Seto's dead you are all I have" Mokuba sighed sadly and smiled at the blonde.  
  
"I won't let yas down like I did all those years ago to all those people ya can trust me now, I promise" The blonde smiled.  
  
Joey looked around the dead streets he half expected to see his friends hanging out at the corners or walking to the burger bar together. Or even Anzu walking to her dance classes but nothing greeted his gaze other then people who would never care about what he had been through.  
  
"Who do you wanna go see first?" The black haired boy asked.  
  
"Who's closest?"  
  
"The mental asylum.. Ryou"  
  
Joey took a deep breath and nodded turning right towards the said building. It looked far from welcoming as the dim white paint of the outside looked like you could wash blood from it. The two walked up to the front desk.  
  
"How may I help you sir?" The lady asked in a monotone.  
  
"I'm here to see a Ryou Bakura" Joey blinked when he looked at the fear in the girls eyes and heard a cup smash in the background.  
  
"No-No one has been to seen Ryou Bakura for over five years sir, are you SURE you want to?" She asked in a fearful tone.  
  
"Yes" He said with determination clear on his face.  
  
The girl paled and picked up the phone. Joey and Mokuba looked at each other in confusement and then back to the girl. She coughed and looked at them and sighed handing them two passes that allowed them into the ward.  
  
"You will be led down to the lower wards and to Mr Ryou.. Bakura"  
  
"Tanks!" Joey saluted.  
  
A man showed them the way along the white washed corridors of the home of the mentally ill of this city. The walls got to Joey he hated being in such confined places and the walls were so clean like blood and death could be washed away without a trace.  
  
They went down a flock of stairs and around a corner, the man said nothing but kept giving them dirty looks which Joey was tempted to shoot him down dead for not being the one to be walked over by people like him. They got down the basement cells.  
  
"Here you go" The man pointed to a unbreakable glass wall that showed a cell.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll be waiting outside."  
  
Joey walked over to the glass and peered in. There was a bed, a nightstand, a clock and a chair. Very simple and very boring and again everything was white. There was a desk infront of the glass with dusty notes and folders on Ryou.  
  
The last report was from seven weeks ago, it seemed they only ever came down to feed Ryou. Joey felt a sharp pain in his head as more memories flooded him while Mokuba looked on in worry and confusement.  
  
~-~  
  
"Joey I have something to tell you"  
  
"What Ryou?"  
  
"Well I guess what I'm trying to say is I Lo-"  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
"Hey Yug!"  
  
~-~  
  
He looked into the cell and saw a white haired figure hugging his knees to his chest staring into space with a small sigh. Joey leaned up against the glass and knocked on it getting Ryou's attention making the boy do a double take and slowly and nervously walk over to the glass. He tripped a little but was smiling softly.  
  
Ryou too had changed, his long white hair was now down to the back of his legs, his skin was a tiny bit paler and his brown eyes shown with hope when he saw the blonde. Ryou put his hand against the glass and pressed his nose up too.  
  
"J-J-Joey? I-Is th-at re-really- y-y-you?" His voice was so meek and tiny.  
  
"Ya Ryou I came back"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and let soft tears run down his face as he slid down the front of the glass and burst into tears as he looked up at Joey. His heart couldn't handle it any more he missed Joey more then he missed his own freedom. Joey sat on the floor and watched the sadness flow from Ryou.  
  
"Joey. Y-you know I L-love you r-right?" He sobbed.  
  
"Ryou if I had realised that sooner I would never have left you" Joey tried to keep his emotions in check as the small angel in front of him carried on crying his eyes out.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light that engulfed the boy and died out. The hair went spikier and the figure rose. The once happy yet sad eyes of Ryou were replaced by the dark and evil eyes of Bakura who snorted.  
  
"Well if it ain't little Joey Wheeler back from the supposed grave" Bakura slammed his fist on the glass but grumbled when nothing happened.  
  
"You any fucking idea how fucking long I have been trapped in this fucking prison?" He snarled and slammed the chair against the glass.  
  
"Joey. I don't think I want to be here any more.." Mokuba said tugging on Joey's jacket.  
  
"How do you think I fucking feel?" Bakura raged on and stomped around the room.  
  
"Bakura WHY did you end up in here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ryou was soooo heart broken he went nuts and started to harm himself! I went nuts and started KILLING people LIKE I WANT TO KILL YOU!" He screamed and slashed at the glass before falling to his knees.  
  
Ryou returned and looked sadly at Joey as he tried to stand but was unable to all his strength had been gone after Bakura had been violent in trying to get out of their glass prison and final resting place. Mokuba had walked into the shadows not wanting to be seen by either Ryou or the insane yami.  
  
"Joey I can't stop him! I want out please Joey! Please!" Ryou looked at him with pain and fear.  
  
"I- I can't Ryou I'm sorry.."  
  
"Fuck off you loser" Bakura's harsh voice cut in sending him into another flashback.  
  
~-~  
  
"WHHAAAAAAAA GIANT BAKURA?"  
  
"Oh great, I'm like 6 inches tall wearing a dress and about to fight my giant friend?"  
  
"That's not the REAL Bakura but an evil spirit"  
  
~-~  
  
"It's time to go sir" The man at the door said looking over at a still raging Bakura.  
  
"But.. Ryou.." He looked down sadly as both he and Mokuba were taken back to the outside world.  
  
Joey leaned on the wall and pulled out his gun and placed it to his head, Mokuba gaped at him and pulled it away from him with a frown while Joey looked like he had, had his soul torn away from him and his heart set on fire.  
  
"I deserve ta die for that I did ta him.." He said at last.  
  
"I can't say I disagree with you there Joey" Mokuba said with honesty in his voice that made Joey want to end his life right there and then.  
  
"Are you ready for the next person?" Mokuba asked as they both got in their stolen car.  
  
"And who would THAT be my gothic friend?" The blonde said dryly as he put his hands on the wheel.  
  
"Anzu"  
  
~~ MORE TO COME ~ 


	5. Chap5

Walk In The Rain  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
If there is a hell  
  
I 'm sure this is how it smells  
  
Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The car pulled up to a small house, it looked nice enough from the outside with it's bright red mail box and flower garden then again Anzu always tried to make things worth it even a crumbly little house deserved her love and attention.  
  
Mokuba walked in front of Joey as they walked down the path to the door, it felt more like a funeral march for the older male as he gulped thinking of what Anzu would do to him. Sure she was always on his side but a lot of the time she would lecture him for his stupid mistakes.  
  
But he knew it was never always like that and at least time he would be in need of a good talking down and even a good hard slap around the face. He even wished Mokuba had shot him the other night then he wouldn't be reliving all these flashbacks. All this anguish and this aching.  
  
He sighed when his mind went into another flash back as he stepped onto the porch and watched Mokuba knock on the door.  
  
~-~  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"Uh guys isn't it a little early for Halloween?"  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"Don't hush me- huh?"  
  
~-~  
  
Joey almost fell backwards at the site that greeted him when the door finally opened. A small boy with light brown hair almost dirty blonde stood there, his deep blue eyes blinked and his messy hair was ruffled by the hand of a woman.  
  
"Good boy Joe go back inside and play"  
  
"Hey Anzu" Mokuba said and bowed his head.  
  
"Hey Mokuba!" She said warmly and looked over to the scruffy blonde man by his side.  
  
Joey's eyes widened when he saw how much the girl had changed. She was now a woman, her hair was past her shoulders with bright red high lights and was a lot taller then she was before. She wore a short black skirt and tight looking black shirt.  
  
"Mokuba I have a client later so I can't see to your friend" Anzu crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Anzu? Don't you recognise me?" Joey said in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"How should I know? I might have slept with you" She said in a tone of being bored.  
  
"It's me Joey!" Joey stepped closer to the girl.  
  
"Joey?" She looked him over.  
  
Sure enough from tattered sneakers to messy blonde hair it was her Joey all right the same one she would have done any thing for and even give her own life for. The same one she hadn't seen since she was a young adolescent with dreams and hopes still held in her heart.  
  
"JOEY!" She cried and jumped onto the boy's arms.  
  
Joey smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl as she wept into his arms and held him tight scared to death that if she was to let go he'd leave her again and never come back. She had to admit he was the last person she expected to be dragged to her door.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked looking a little angry.  
  
"Where have you been?" She asked again rubbing tears away.  
  
"Places" Joey answered.  
  
Joey fell back and held his cheek that was now stinging as he looked at Anzu as she cried and glared at him at the same time a mix of emotions flew through her mind. Mokuba held her back by her arms and told her not to hit him again.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!" She screamed.  
  
"Anzu I'm sorry!"  
  
"Tell that to Yugi! Or Seto! Or even Ryou! Anyone but me! I don't want to hear this bullshit off of you Joey Wheeler, you any idea what life you left us all with? We all changed in so many ways how could you think of coming back here?" She was crying more now and shaking with rage as she wanted to attack him again.  
  
"Anzu! I am really sorry for what I have done!" Joey pleaded.  
  
"How can you prove that you spineless bastard?" She growled out.  
  
"I came back didn't I?" He watched her calm down.  
  
"I guess.. But how can you make things right?"  
  
"I can't but I can try"  
  
Anzu looked into his eyes and saw the old Joey creeping back from the new one and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him once more and took comfort in the way he held her. She knew he'd never use her like all the other men did or like her father had. She had her best friend back now and things would get better.  
  
"I have to see everyone, I have to see Tristan" Joey announced pulling back and looking into Anzu's eyes.  
  
"First you have to see Serenity she's in such a terrible mess" Anzu held his hand and pulled him along the path.  
  
"Mokuba please look after Joe for me"  
  
"Right Anzu" Mokuba smiled and led the small child back in.  
  
"Cute kid" Joey remarked as Anzu speed her pace up still holding his hand.  
  
"I thought of you when he was born and named him, his father was long gone and well, he reminded me of you"  
  
"The runnin' out on you part?" Joey asked running along side her.  
  
"That and the fact he looked like you and even smiled like you" Anzu said with a dreamy sigh that Joey tried to ignore.  
  
When they turned the corner they saw an ambulance and a few cop cars parked around a house. Anzu skidded to a stop and gasped holding Joey's hand tight. Joey looked at the ambulance and winced as he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Dun't tell me that's my sis's house.." He gulped.  
  
"Oh god! What did that monster do to her now!" Was all Anzu said as she ran towards the house Joey in tow.  
  
Joey saw two very familiar people standing out side the house one was putting 'POLICE KEEP OUT' tape around the place while the other took notes. The one taking notes had shoulder length aqua green hair in a pony tail. He wore rectangular black glasses and a small frown. He was wearing shorts and a long T-shirt.  
  
The one that had been putting tape up was a lot messier then the other. He had long messy brown hair that came down to his rear end. Chin length purple bangs framed the mans face from under a red hat, he wore a jacket and long T-shirt and rather baggy jeans.  
  
"Ryuzaki? Haga? Man they sure changed!" Joey said in awe as Anzu and he rushed over to the two.  
  
"Haga!" Joey yelled.  
  
The aqua haired man looked up with an eyebrow raised and saw Joey running at him. Ryuzaki blinked and stood beside the once well-known insect duellist. Joey stopped dead when his headache hit him and he was plagued with more flashbacks.  
  
~-~  
  
"He's Espa Roba he duels using ESP!"  
  
"So he's psycho?"  
  
"PSYCHIC, He'll know what cards you'll play even before you do!"  
  
More images clouded his mind.  
  
"Parasite Parodied turns all YOUR monsters into insects! Stopping you from attacking!"  
  
"Ya gotta be kidding me."  
  
~-~  
  
"Well if it isn't Joey Wheeler" Ryuzaki said with a smirk.  
  
"Long time no see" Haga added.  
  
"Haga what happened to Serenity this time?" Anzu asked urgently and saw the paramedics lifting the girl into the ambulance.  
  
"Her so called 'loving husband' stabbed her in the back quite literally with a kitchen knife" Haga pushed his glasses up his nose.  
  
"Tell me where he is and I'll rip holes into him" Joey snarled.  
  
"Pfff you run away from here for how many years? And now you come back suddenly with all these threats? This isn't Battle City you know Wheeler" Haga snorted.  
  
"Who the FUCK do you think your talking to bug boi?" Joey balled his hand into a fist.  
  
"I think the question is WHO do you think YOUR talking too, I could chuck your low life ass in a cell faster then you can say 'what the fuck?'" Haga glared at the blonde.  
  
"Haga give the guy a brake that's his SISTER they just wheeled away!" Ryuzaki pushed in between the two glaring men.  
  
"Looks like you grown a personality at least Ryuzaki" Joey said glaring past him at Haga.  
  
"That's what being married does to you Wheeler" Ryuzaki smiled weakly.  
  
"Never pegged you as the sort to settle down.."  
  
"Never pegged you as the type to get up and go either" Ryuzaki retorted.  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Ok boys enough flirting! Ryuzaki, Haga can you take us to the hospital?" Anzu asked cutting in.  
  
"Why should I?" Haga sneered and turned his back on them.  
  
"Fine, Haga you stay here and carry on the investigation and try nail that creep and I'll take these two" The brunet rolled his eyes at his partner and led the two to his car.  
  
The car drive was silent other then the worried whimpers of Anzu and the constant cussing of Ryuzaki who was getting pissed off with traffic lights in the end he put the sirens on and floored it. Anzu grabbed onto Joey as they slammed past a corner and over a small curb almost crashing into the lamp post.  
  
"How the fuck did you get yer licence dino butt!" Joey called as he was lobbed to the other side of the car.  
  
"I'm a cop they had a bad health and safety issue in the kitchen, do the math" Ryuzaki replied and turned the wheel a little too fast and made Joey and Anzu crash to the other side of the car.  
  
After a rough ride they got to the hospital in one piece and ran into the building and down the halls towards where they had taken Serenity. Ryuzaki just showed people who tried to stop them his badge and they let them pass without another word.  
  
"I hope she's ok" Anzu called to Joey who nodded.  
  
"I'll never forgive myself if she dies on me like this" Joey said and ran to catch up with Ryuzaki who he never knew was such a fast runner.  
  
"I wont either" Came Anzu's more then cold reply.  
  
They ran into the room they had taken the girl in and stood they're gaping in shock, well Joey and Anzu were Ryuzaki went to wait in the waiting room. Seeing the victims was never his thing it was more Haga's department. Serenity was hooked up to life support and having her wound seen too.  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Joey cried.  
  
"Joey!" Anzu hit him.  
  
"Geez sorry!"  
  
The blonde went over by his sister's side and felt all the sadness of being away from her wash over him in waves of hate and pity. He was a bastard, he needed to be killed he needed his miserable existence to end, to end everyone else's pain.  
  
"J..Joey?" The girl mumbled and tried to open her eyes.  
  
"Yeah sis it's me, and I gunna be here fer yas" He smiled and held her hand softly.  
  
"Oh Joey I .. missed..you.." Serenity closed her eyes and Joey was pushed away from her.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" He demanded to know.  
  
"Sir there is a 50, 50 at this time please go out side and wait you will do her no good by being here" The doctor sighed when Joey refused to move.  
  
"Don't be an ass he's right and you know it Wheeler" Came the gravely voice of Ryuzaki.  
  
Joey sat on a seat next to Anzu and glanced over to Ryuzaki who looked like he was sleeping, the blonde shrugged and concentrated on the floor. He hated the hospital it smelt of blood and death he got the same feeling of fear and depression that he got from the nut house Ryou was damned to be forever in.  
  
He was in hell, the hell he had made from a foolish reaction. He knew wherever Mai was now she had no idea what he had been going through for her, he then realised all of this hate and hurt he had brought all his friends were in vain and pointless and it took so many years to realise this.  
  
He was a fool and what he had done could never truly be forgiven and now he had lost almost everything and one he was about to lose his sister the reason why he duelled in the first place. He was some sorta of jerk. He put his hand in his jacket and felt the relief of his guns handle.  
  
If Serenity didn't make it he would kill himself. End all this pain at long last, he wished Mokuba had never found him. He could have lived his messed up life on his own and never have to look back never have to suffer flash backs or the over whelming guilt he felt drag his once light hearted soul down.  
  
It was like his whole life had come down to this one moment, this one give or take situation, his future was riding on a 50, 50 chance of Serenity living. He had noticed his sister had grown into a very beautiful woman. Her hair was long and in a ponytail her eyes were still as bright as ever.  
  
How could any one hurt such a delicate woman? Joey hoped to hell Haga would at least know where this bastard was so he may have the pleasure of killing him bit by bit with each bullet he had. He would even kill this monster with his own hands.  
  
"Joey"  
  
Joey felt a small hand hold his own and a person rest their head on his shoulder. He smiled a tiny bit and squeezed Anzu's hand back in reassurance. Ryuzaki glanced over to the two and back at the door, it was clear he felt out of place.  
  
More To Come 


	6. C6 The end

Walk In The Rain  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long but I lost this fic lol ^^'' well tis done at last!  
  
---------  
  
Walk In The Rain  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain  
  
I walk in the rain, in the rain  
  
Why do I feel so alone?  
  
For some reason I think of home  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It started to rain Joey could tell from the tapping on the window behind him and the fall of his mood. He had been waiting here with Anzu and Ryuzaki for well over an hour and the worry and the waiting was getting to him. Anzu was sleeping softly on his arm while Ryuzaki yawned into his hand, Joey leaned back in his seat.  
  
"So who's the chick you whacked over the head with the club?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Ryuzaki blinked and looked for the first time in his life innocent.  
  
"Who's yer wife" He asked again.  
  
"No one you know Wheeler" The brunet said shifting his weight on the other foot.  
  
"Is she a looker?" Joey winked and smirked.  
  
"I'm not like that any more believe it or not, my defeat in Battle City sorta humbled me I guess" He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why a cop?" The blonde looked up at Ryuzaki.  
  
"I dunno, seemed like an ok idea when Haga and me thought about it after collage and shit" He shrugged.  
  
"And what did you run off to do Wheeler?"  
  
"Things a guy like yerself would frown on.."  
  
"Ah I wont go there then.."  
  
The doors to the operating theatre opened and out waddled a short plump lady with a smile as she pulled her gloves off. Ryuzaki and Joey both walked over to her while Anzu lay down across the seats of the waiting room still in a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Good news gentlemen, she'll be just fine" She grinned.  
  
"Thank fucking god!" Joey breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You can come see her in a little while she needs her rest she lost a lot of blood" The woman said and bowed her head.  
  
"Thanks" Joey smiled.  
  
"And by the way, Ryuzaki.. Thanks" He held his hand out to the brunet.  
  
"No prob" Ryuzaki nodded and shook his hand.  
  
Joey smiled and looked at his once upon a time enemy. He may have lost friends in his move but it now seemed like he was making one. Maybe Ryuzaki could be one of the people like Anzu and his sister not to mention Mokuba that would bring him his soul back.  
  
Make him human once again, give him back his reason to live? Things started to look up for him now. Maybe he was brought here for a reason, Tristan would be out of jail in a few years and maybe Ryou would get better?  
  
Anzu woke up with a yawn and saw Ryuzaki and Joey and smiled brightly. This was the Joey she was longing for, the one that believed in seconded chances even if he was blind to giving himself one. She sat up and yawned a little.  
  
"From this I'd say Serenity's ok?" She asked.  
  
"Right" Joey nodded.  
  
The rain started to calm down a little but it still made the rooms look dark and the sense of the dead still flowed along the halls like a bad perfume. A little later the three went into the room Serenity was recovering in. The girl smiled and sat up a little looking at her brother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Joey" She coughed out as he walked over and held her hand.  
  
"You came back, you really came back.."  
  
"How could I not? I love you and all my friends, it just took a small goth and a car drive for me to realise this" He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you staying?"  
  
"Yes I promise this time that I will never leave you, I'm here for you like I should have been all those years ago"  
  
Ryuzaki and Anzu shared a glance and smiled at the Wheelers. Things were going to be ok now or where they? The door slammed open and in walked a man who smelt of beer and hatred. He shoved the nurses out the way.  
  
"There you fucking are you whore!" He yelled.  
  
Serenity screamed out and gripped Joey tightly. The man was tall with short brown hair he was also well built. He pushed Anzu and Ryuzaki to one side and grabbed Joey by his neck. Joey could smell the tainted stench of vodka.  
  
"What are you doing near my wife pretty boy?" He hissed.  
  
"The question is what are you doing near my SISTER!" Joey growled back.  
  
"Fuck you! Her brothers dead or in hell whatever or did this bitch lie to me?" He glared at a shaking Serenity.  
  
"I guess I'm back from the grave" Joey was let go and saw a fist flying towards him.  
  
Joey was flung across the room from the power of the punch, he coughed up a mouthful of blood, Anzu screamed when the man pulled out a knife and went to attack the brunet girl. Joey weakly tried to reach for his gun. Another scream was heard followed by a loud shot.  
  
The man fell to the floor and landed with a sickening gargle as blood ran out his mouth and onto the once clean white floor. The knife he was holding fell limply from his open hand as the last of his life slipped away drop by drop.  
  
Everyone looked at where the shot had come from, Ryuzaki brushed his bangs off of his face and behind his ears as he put his gun away. Joey stood up with the help of Anzu, Serenity was shaking a little from the shock and fear of what the man she once loved was going to do to her.  
  
"Nailed the bastard" Ryuzaki said at last.  
  
"I could have done that myself.." Joey trailed off.  
  
"But I would have had to arrest you, this way no one gets in trouble and a bastard has been put to rest" Ryuzaki stated.  
  
"I'm so glad you did that Ryuzaki, I was so close to killing him myself" The girl sighed.  
  
"Don't worry we here for you now" Anzu hugger the younger woman softly.  
  
A few weeks later..  
  
The church was empty other then a few people. The rain was light and made the graveyard seem more lonely then ever but the truth was the dead had friends even when they passed on. Joey sighed and looked at both gravestones before kneeling down and placing a bunch of flower on both.  
  
He was wearing his long green trench coat, he smiled and looked to Anzu and held her hand tightly as their fingers intertwined. Anzu rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as the rain dripped off her bangs. Ryuzaki stood beside the two his arms crossed and for once he wasn't wearing his hat.  
  
Serenity bowed her head in thought and smiled at her brother and his new girlfriend and wife to be as she held Joe's hand. The child was getting used to his new father and his aunt. He blinked and looked up at the teenager beside him.  
  
Mokuba held the necklace he had of Seto tight in his hand as he looked at both Seto and Yugi's graves. It was a cold day but no one felt cold, it was a time for a new start, new relationships and friendships had been formed from the wreckage of one person's life.  
  
"I'm glad you came back Joey" Anzu smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I am too I really am"  
  
Mokuba grinned and watched his adoptive parents kiss and knew that this was the family he wanted to belong to, and he knew this was for life. He looked at the sky and smiled, Seto always had a way of taking care of him one way or another.  
  
Everything was going to be ok, everything is after a storm. Lives may be tattered and torn but everything can be fixed. It just takes a little time, effort and care for it all to work. And that my friends is just what they did. And hey, Joey never got caught for the stolen car. His luck never really did run out..  
  
~~ The End ~ 


End file.
